Consejo de Un Amigo
by InuHa Lima
Summary: Ron esta a unos pasos de cazarse con su novia de hace 4 años y se pone a recordar porque fue que se le declaro, gracias a un consejo muy valioso RHr. Reviews please. No soy buena para los summaries.


_LEAN ESTO ES IMPORTANTE_

_Este fic no es mio solamente. Es el fic de mi hermanota mayor y mio que lo escribimos hace 2 años cuando yo tenía 12 y ella 16 años, en ingles. Yo lo eh traducido y le eh hecho unos cuanto cambios radicales y esta muy muy diferente a lo que nosotras escribimos hace años (deja que se entere que me va a matar). Bueno si ven un fic por ahi que se parezca o sea igual pues quiere decir que la querida amiga de mi hermanita lo publicó primero que yo y la voy a matar por eso, bueno no importa si han leido uno igual o parecido pues les recomiendo que lean el mio y el otro para que hagan comparaciones. Ah,me olvidaba es un oneshot (creo que es lo unico que escribo). Ok ya no los molesto mas lean el fic que va a estar muy bueno, eso creo, bueno ustedes me dicen al final._

CONSEJO DE UN AMIGO

Ron observaba a una chica de unos 22 años vestida de blanco caminar hacia él. Despues de tantos años... al fin.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos. Estaban felices y no importaba más nada en el mundo que su felicidad. Ella traía una hermosa túnica de novia blanca con detalles en perlas y una hermosa corona que la hacía ver como una hermosa reina. El cabello (antes enmarañado) estaba completamente liso y el velo tenia un toque aperlado muy hermoso, ambos acompañaban el ramo de lirios cala en forma de lágrima, ella toda de blanca la hacía ver fabulosa.

Él, en cambio, llevaba una túnica de gala parecida a un túxedo color negro. Su cabello pelirrojo estaba peinado hacia atrás y sus ojos azul celestes, tan expresivos como el mismísimo cielo, se notaban que estaban desbordados de emosión y alegría.

Hacía tan solo cuatro años.

SUPER FLASH BACK

Ron estaba en la orilla del lago. A unos cuantos pasos de La Madriguera, ya hacía unos pocos meses se habí graduado de su último curso en Hogwarts. Y por primera vez en esos largos siete años, estaba solo. Y le agradaba.

El viento danzaba una canción con el cabello color fuego de el joven Ronald Weasley. Pensaba en el pasado. Pensaba en las personas que había conocido.

Primero había conocido a el mejor de los mejores amigos que haya habido en la historia de toda la humanidad. Harry J. Potter Evans, sus lentes circulares, su famoso rayo en la frente y su fama de "el-niño-que-vivió (y ahora) sobrevivió" es el amigo que cualquiera quisiera. Más de una vez le había demostrado cuan grande e inrrompible era su amistad y a pesar de una pocas peleas (no muy fuertes), nunca se habían seperado por mucho tiempo.

Segundo había conocido a la mejor de las mejores chicas de todo Hogwarts y toda la eternidad. Hermione J. Granger (NA: no se su otro apellido) era más que cualquier amiga, y el lo sabía ella es la mujer de su vida. Primero era una simple amiga, luego se habían convertido en amigos inseparables (NA: no tan inseparables por que sabemos de sus pequeñas peleitas) y tercero, bien, ahora el moriría por ella. Ella había cambiado bastante desde el primer año (de físico tanto como de personalidad), ya no era la "come libros insoportable sabelotodo" Granger, bueno, seguía siendo una sabelotodo comelibros (NA: bueno eso de "comelibros lo dejamos para otra historia), pero al menos, ya no era tan insoportable. El se había comportado bastante más "cariñoso" con ella este último año que los otros años pasados, sin embargo, parecía que la chica no lo veía como algo más que estupidas peleas que se hacían a cada minuto de el día.

Tercero conoció a el mismísimo Voldemort, el señor tenebroso, y lo había enfrentado junto con sus amigos y su nuevo amigo Draco Malfoy que se había unido a ellos por que se había dado cuenta de el mal camino que llavaba. Ahora se sentía fuerte, confiado y valíente, mucho más que la primera vez que había acompañado a Harry a buscar la piedra filosofal.

Ese año había sido (para no variar el ritmo de los anteriores) bastante movidito para su gusto. Primero los entrenamientos de el ED. Segundo el secuestro de Neville. Tercero la pelea de Dumbledore contra Voldemort (Dumbledore murió para salvar a Harry). Cuarto los EXTASIS (que sierta castaña estaba paranoica y obsecionada con ellos), y múchos más...

Pero le faltaba algo mucho más movido que todo esto junto. Tenía que declararsele a su mejor amiga Hermione Granger.

Algo hizo que dejara de pensar por un momento. Una enorme araña asquerosa y peluda (NA: iak asco) que le recordó a las hijas de Aragog, apareció justamente frente a su cara. Estaba a punto de salir corriendo a para adentro de La Madriguera pero escucho unas carcajadas y el insecto desapareció.

Jajajajajaja- rió la persona- Weasley (NA: ya saben quien es¿no?) se enfrenta a el señor tenebroso con mucho valor y quiere salir corriendo a buscar a su mami por una pequeña y diminuta arañita. ¿Comprastes el título de Gryffindor? No lo creo- dijo desagradablemente el ex-slytherin (NA: osea Malfoy).

¿Te crees muy gracioso, Malfoy?- dijo Ron maldiciendo a el rubio en su mente.

¿Que hacías?- le pregunto el rubio a el ex-gryffindor.

Nada- dijo el pelirrojo pera dejar la conversación ahi.

No enserio que hacías- dijo Draco inpaciente.

Pensaba- dijo Ron arto prefería tenerlo de enemigo que de amigo.

Oh, por Merlin- dijo el rubio en son bromista- ¿Ron pensando? S.O.S ¡Auxilio¡Ayuda¡El mundo se acaba¡Auxilio!

Eres un estúpido Malfoy- dijo el chico entre carcajadas (NA: si señoras y señores, Malfoy es bueno, que viejo truco¿he?).

¿Y... en que pensabas, si se puede saber- dijo Draco muy interesado.

Ron no sabía si contarle o no, creía primero que era mejor contarselo a su mejor amigo.

Draco- dijo inseguro-. Creo que me gusta, no me gusta, estoy enamorado de Hermione- dijo, esperando una cara de sorpresa de parte de su ex-enemigo, pero al ver que el no se había ni inmutado el sorprendido fue él.

Ya lo sabía- dijo Draco arrojando pequeñas piedras a el lago.

¿Qué¿Cómo?- dijo Ron anonadado.

Pues, es que, mira sete nota a leguas. La miras de una manera muy cariñosa y especial, le sonríes cuando la miras, eres todo un galán Weasley- dijo el rubio entre carcajadas-. Algo asi como yo con Ginny- dijo, algo asi como alivianando la situanción, el pelirrojo reía pero al escuchar esto dejo de hacerlo y miro con furia a su nuevo cuñado.

Eres un roba hermanas Draco- dijo Ron muy serio.

Solo bromeaba- dijo guiñándole un ojo pero preocupado por como decirle que hacía unos pocos minutos que Ginny había aceptado ser su novia, Draco empezó a imaginar como Ron, con lo sobreprotector que era, lo colgaba del roble más alto de alrededor de La Madriguera como castigo. Entonces se dio cuenta de que había hecho un silencio y continuó – Además... ¿Sabías que hablas en sueños? – dijo empezando a reír nuevamente.

¿Cómo? – dijo el otro con el rostro mas rojo que su cabello.

Sí cierta vez... – dijo y al ver al rostro de su amigo se convenció de seguir –. Tu y Potter estaban durmiendo entonces entre yo gritando en tu cuarto y les empeze a explicar algo no recuerdo que a la una de la mañana y tu dormías como tronco y de repente empezaste a hablar... con tu almohada.

¿Me oyeron¿Qué dije?

Si, fue exactamente esto- se acostó sobre la hierva y simuló dormir –. Si, Hermy, yo también te quiero, soy tan feliz junto a ti – se volvió a parar y le dirigió una sonrisa pícara característica de él – y... cosas como esas.

¿Y tu estabas allí oyéndome?- dijo el Weasley todo rojo.

Si, me extraña que nunca te haya cargado con esto Weasley – dijo el amigo rubio con una gran sonrisa.

Un gran silencio recorrió el lugar.

¿Cómo me le declaro? – le preguntó el pelirrojo

No lo sé – dijo Draco encogiendose de hombros –. Solo dile lo que sientes.

En vez de preguntarle a Malfoy, Ron, deberías ir a hablarle tu mismo – dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras detrás de él carasterístico de un slytherin pero poco usaul en el. Allí parado estaba Harry Potter con su cabello negro azbache y sus ojos verdes algo apagados y rojos.

¿Qué haces aquí Potter?- dijo Draco quien aun no le agradaba mucho Harry.

Solo caminaba – dijo con la voz más apagada aún –. Como sea Ron, Hermione es la chica perfecta para... cualquiera. Ella te quiere, solo ve y díselo – al decir esto continuó caminando alrededor de el lago.

¡Qué conmovedor! – dijo Draco sarcásticamente. Ron no lo escuchó, se fue a caminar detrás de Harry, Draco lo siguió.

Harry – le gritó a su amigo para que se detuviera (estaba muy extraño) y dijo el un arranque de valor -. ¿Cómo sabes que ella me quiere? – el moreno lo miró serio y le contestó

Confía en mí – entonces explotó un relámpago y empezó a llover. Los tres se empezaron a empapar y ninguno se movía entonces el joven Potter continuó –. Ve ahora, sé de que la lluvia le parece romántica.

El pelirrojo sonrió y salió corriendo en dirección a La Madriguera. "Allá voy" pensó.

FIN DEL SUPER FLASHBACK

Ron miró a los padrinos de bodas. Ambos estaban muy apuestos, Harry con una túnica de gala negra diferente a la de Draco y la de Ron, Ginny con una túnica de gala azul cielo y una corona de flores blancas hermosa. Les sonrió.

Una pregunta rondaba su cabeza desde hacía mucho. En voz baja y muy disimulada le preguntó a Harry:

¿Cómo supiste que ella aceptaría ser mi novia?

Siempre eligiendo buenos momentos Ron – dijo el mejor amigo con su cabello rebelde hacía atrás y usando su habitual tono de voz.

Dime Harry – le dijo Ron apurandolo.

Ron, ese día yo me le había declarado y ella me rechazó por ti. Te fui a buscar para pegarte, pero entendí que no ganaría nada pegandole a mi amigo, así que... lo acepte. ¿Sabes? haría cualquier cosa para que Herm sea feliz.

Gracias Harry – le dijo el pelirrojo.

¡Dejen de hablar! – dijo Ginny furiosa.

Escucha una cosa Ron – le dijo Harry –. Una sola vez veo llorar a Herm por tu culpa y no me va a importar que seas mi amigo, pagarás¿entendistes?

Hermione no tendrá por qué llorar – le dijo el pelirrojo astutamente y acercándose a una muy asustada Hermione para tomarla del brazo y acompañarla en el trayecto que les faltaba para llegar al altar.

Ron volvió a mirar a su alrededor y vio a la familia de ambos, vio a sus amigos, vio a tanta gente. Todos sabían desde el principio que esos dos habían nacido el uno para el otro, hasta Harry. Miró a Hermione quien buscaba la mirada del pelirrojo. "Te amo" le susurró al oído antes de que el hombre que los iba a cazar empezara a hablar.

FIN

_Ah no olviden que cuando terminen de leer la historia le den al botoncito que dice Go! abajo para que me den animos de seguir escribiendo o traduciendo lo que sea. No por ser una mala historia quiere decir que no me vayan a dejar Reviews, ok? No leemos luego._


End file.
